Episode 2-154
Summary Agni, still using stormy transcendetal, is suspicious as to why Sagara has not changed to her male form to fight, and deduces that her transcendental on Yuta would be undone if she did. She tells him that he is not wrong, but it is not the only reason. She says she is confident enough to fight him in her current form for now, but she will only do so indirectly so that she can keep her hold on Yuta and complete her masterpiece. She then uses a transcendental skill to materialize a dead nastika, Urvasi, to hold off the god for a while. Agni is shocked because this means that Urvasi has died, and wonders what could have happened to the rest of the Gandharva clan. At Sky Tower, Brilith approaches the doors in her chamber because she hears voices outside. When she tries to open them, she finds that she is locked inside. She begins to worry about what is going on outside, but then tries her best to convince herself that everything is fine. After using up his remaining vigor to cast a final spell, ...ti surya, Saha is exhausted. There is a ring at the door, and he hears Lorraine through the intercom. In Eloth, Tilda tells Lutz to stop worrying, but Lutz reveals that Saha left a Kubera here for him to protect, because in case Aeroplateau and Rindhallow are destroyed, at least one Kubera could survive. Tilda asks who it could be, and Lutz replies that he knows the truth and that it is her. Tilda denies it, saying she has always been Tilda, and explains that the reason she has her position is because of her excellent memory. Lutz realizes that he misinterpreted Saha's message, but after Tilda explains the Human Search System results by both Saha and Ran that she witnessed, Lutz deduces that the Eloth Kubera is none other than Saha himself. Lutz is shocked to realize that all three Kubera''s are together under attack by the suras. Lorraine says that she needs to talk. Saha asks if she is alone, and when she replies yes, he opens the door. He looks in horror as Asha appears behind Lorraine. He grabs Lorraine and pushes her to the side as Asha delivers a killing blow to Saha. Currygom's comment ...... Afterword * (thumbnail - Saha): I said that this chapter would be longer than The Night it Rained Fire (that one was a total of 20 episodes). Now here we are at the 20th episode. Really long, huh? When will this chapter end? * (Agni v. Urvasi): Do you need a few minutes to remember who this is? He mostly appeared in Episode 2-59 and Episode 2-60. * (Eloth cityscape): Eloth is so peaceful in comparison... * (young Tilda): This is Tilda from about 40 years ago. She has a good memory, and that's all. She's not really smart in any other way... 2-154 tiny tilda.png|similar past style 2-154 saha.png|Tilda's not it 2-154 surprise visitor.png|an uninvited guest 2-154 execution.png|death by marut Notes * Sagara mentioned to Agni back in Season 1 that her male form is stronger. * Two episodes from now, in Ep.2-156, Currygom explains that most people assumed "...ti surya" was ''hoti surya, and she was disappointed that so many guessed incorrectly. * Possibly the earliest hint that Saha was a Kubera was back in Episode 2-143 during his video conversation with Asha. Saha was certain that Asha intended to kill him, but most readers assumed it was because he was the strongest human who could stop her, not because he was a Kubera. * Much of the Kubera fandom was sad to learn of the death of Urvasi, one of the three great sura beauties in his female form (the other two being Shuri and Airavata). References